kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Kosova
Para se te redaktoni shikoni ju lutem Projektin e shteteve ---- Përshkrim i përgjithshëm i protektoriatit. Kosova, rajon në Jug-Perëndim të Ballkanit, kufizohet në Veri me Unionin Serbi Mali i Zi, në Jug me Ish-Republikën Jugosllave të Maqedonisë dhe në Përendim me Republikën e Shqipërisë, ishte një krahinë e Republikës së Serbisë me okupim (1946-1968), pastaj një krahinë autonome Republikës Federale të Jugosllavisë (1968-1989), krahinë e okupuar e Republikës së Serbisë (1989-1999) tani e vendosur nën administrim të Kombeve të Bashkuara gjegjësisht prej Misionit të Kombeve të Bashkuara në Kosovë (UNMIK) prej qershorit 1999. Kosova është e krijuar nëpër fushë malore të Fushës së Kosovës, dhe nga grupe malesh molare që e rrethojnë : rrethimi Bjeshkët e nemura dhe të maleve të Sharrit, që lartësohen deri në 2 640 m. Shumica e partisë së krahinës është e vendosur nga më shumë se 500 m altitudë; ajo është tërthore nga 4 lumenjë: Llapi, Ibri, Drini i bardhe dhe Drini i zi. Me gjithë pasurinë e saj në minerale (shtresë e rëndësishme me plumb, zink, linjit, nikel dhe magnezit), në një kohë të gjatë Kosova ishte një ndër rajonet më të varfëra të Evropës . Prodhimet kryesore bujqësore janë misri, gruri dhe elbi, patatet, kumbullat dhe duhani ; druri është prodhim me shumicë. Shënojmë gjithashtu praninë e hortikulturës dhe të vitikultures. Blegtoria e kaut dhe ovinit është aktivitet madhështor në bjeshkët e Kosovës. Qytetet e mëdha janë Prishtina, kryeqyteti, Prizereni,Mitrovica dhe Peja, kjo e fundit është edhe selia e kishes ortodoxe (1557-1766). Shumicë e popullsisë janë shiptarët me 90 %, serbët me 8 %, dhe etnitete tjera 2 % . Me 1 Janar 2002, valuta evropiane euro është valutë zyrtare në Kosovë. Historia ::Artikulli kryesor''' Dardania deri te Kosova'' * Dardania - Mbretëria Ilire * Provinca Dardania - perandoria Romake * Sanxhaku i Kosovës ( 1455-1878 perandoria Osmane) * Vilajeti i Kosovës 1878-1912 perandoria Osmane) * Territor jo kompakt nën administrimin Serb, Shqiptar, Italian dhe Gjerman (1912-1945) * Territori Autonom i Kosovës dhe Metohisë (1945-1963) RPF e sllavëve të jugut-Jugosllavia (RSFJ) * Krahina Autonome e Kosovës dhe Metohisë(1963-1968) RSF e Jugosllavisë * Krahina Socialiste Autonome e Kosovës (1968-1989) RSF e Jugosllavisë * Republika e Kosovës (për Shqiptarët) banorë autokton të territorit * Autonomska Pokraina KOSMET (për Serbët) federata serbo-malazeze * Kosovo - Kosova (UNMIK) (10 Qershor 1999- Rezoluta 1242 e KS të OKB - deri më sot(2005)) Organizata e Kombeve të Bashkuara Afeksioni Romak Është vërtetuar se Ilirët-fiset ilire, stërgjyshërit e Shqiptarëve të sotëm, kanë qenë popull autokton në gadishullin e Ballkanit, gjithashtu edhe fisi Ilir i Dardanëve popullzonte Dardaninë antike, në të sotmen Kosovë. Territoret e Ilirisë antike, përbëheshin edhe nga trevat e Dardanisë (Kosovës së sotme) si dhe të një pjese te Maqedonisë antike. E tëra përfundoi me shtrirjen e Perandorisë Romake, me okupimin dhe aneksimin, një nga një,të territoreve të mbretërive të fiseve. Qysh në shekullin VIII (e.r), ato fise Ilire filluan edhe të "romanizohen" nga perandoria bizantine- Romake. Partitura e Kosovës Nën nxitjen e Rusisë cariste dhe me përkrahjen e fuqive të mëdha (Evropiane), pas rënies së perandorisë Osmane, në Kongresin e Berlinit (1878) copëtohet Vilajeti i Kosovës, i Manastirit dhe i Shkodrës (me kryeqytetet Shkupin, Manastirin dhe Shkodrën) dhe territoret e tyre i aneksohen mbretërisë serbo-sllave. Popullsia shqiptare autoktone proteston gjatë mbajtjes së kongresit, dërgohen delegacione dhe peticione nga trojet etnike (sanxhaqet) shqiptare të Nishit, Jeni Pazarit, Leskofcit, Kurshumlisë,Plavës ,Gucisë, Ulqinit, pastaj reaguan, po ashtu, edhe shqiptarët autokton nga Vilajeti i Manastirit (Manastir, Ohër, Strugë, Dibër, Kërçovë...). Kosova dhe trojet etnike shqiptare gllabërohen nga mbretëria Serbo-sllave, ndaj popullsisë autoktone shqiptare bëhet një gjenocid i pa parë. Me vrasjet masive dhe dyndjet e dhunshme të popullit dhe, njëkohësisht, pas këtij pastrimit etnik, të këtyre trojeve, bëhet kolonizimi i tyre me popullsi serbo-sllave. Të mbijetuarit gjejnë strehim te bashkëkombësit në Kosovë (e sotme të tkurrur) dhe në popull njihen si "muhaxhir" (imigrant-ardhacak). Shqiptarët nuk iu nënshtroheshin as sulltanëve otoman e as krajlave serbo-sllav. Rezistenca e popullit vazhdonte pa ndërprerë në çdo kohë dhe në çdo vend dhe në çdo mënyrë dhe me çdo mjet. Gjenocidin ndaj shqiptarëve Serbia, para shteteve të Evropës, e justifikonte si kontribut të saj për çrrënjosjen e mbetjeve të perandorisë otomane dhe mburreshin se, kinse, po e pastrojnë Ballkanin dhe Evropën e krishterë nga turko-myslimanet. E mashtronin Evropën se nuk luftonin ndaj "arnautëve" por ndaj turqve dhe po bënin një "luftë të shenjtë" për mbrojtjen e krishterimit. Shqiptari duke jetuar në një krahinë të aneksuar, nga serbi, keqtrajtohej dhe asimilohej, vritej dhe shpërngulej pa mëshirë me vite dhe shekuj gjer në shpërnguljen e dhunshme masive, të fundit, të vitit 1999. Beligradi ka ri imponuar prapambeturin kolektive të shqiptarëve, shpërnguljen , asimilimin, plaçkitjen e pasurisë dhe konfiskimin e pronave dhe tokave si dhe dhurimit të të njëjtës kolonëve serbo-sllav (reforma agrare). Ne rrjedhën e luftës se dyte botërore (1939-1945), Italia bashkon një pjesë të trojeve etnike shqiptare dhe krijon « Shqipërinë e madhe", në të cilën e koopton edhe pjesën Italiane të Kosovës. Kosova ishte e ndarë në tri zona:Gjermane (pjesa veriore)Bullgare (pjesa lindore) dhe Italiane (pjesa qendrore dhe perëndimore). Kosovarët, edhe pse të joshur me këtë "bashkim etnik" u rreshtuan në anën e aleatëve që bënin luftë kundër nazi-fashizmit (Amerika, Anglia dhe Rusia). Luftuan dhe derdhen gjakun për një qëllim të vetëm: Lirimin e vendit dhe bashkimin e kombit dhe trojeve etnike në një shtet të vetëm (Konferenca në Bunjaj më 1943). Kjo luftë njihej si "Lufta Nacional Çlirimtare", ishte një luftë e madhe për ideale të mëdha kombëtare. Luftëtarët shqiptar jo vetëm që e liruan rojet e Shqipërisë së sotit (2005), Kosovën dhe të gjitha trojet etnike, por ata luftuan edhe për lirimin e Maqedonisë, Bosnjës, Dalmacisë Kroate, Vojvodinës e deri në Trieste, duke mos kursyer as gjakun dhe as jetën, për të dalë në ndihmë të popujve fqinjë të Ballkanit. Në atë kohë nuk bëhej vetëm luftë në front ku fitonin të fortit, bëhej luftë edhe prapa kulisave, në kancelaritë e gllabëruesve të vjetër dhe të rijë, por me të njëjtin qëllim, dhe prapë copitmi i trojeve etnike shqiptare. Dinakëria serbo-sllave prapë doli në skenë, tani me ideologji komuniste me parullat: "lufta nacional çlirimtare"; solidaritetit internacional "proletarë të të gjitha vendeve bashkohuni"; "e drejta e çdo kombi për bashkim dhe ndarje është e drejtë e patjetërsueshme" Të gjitha këto "postulate" u shkelen nga aleatet dhe nga Josip Broz Tito dhe mbështetësit e tij ideologjik dhe pansllavist. Solidariteti sllavo-ortodoks ishte me autoritetin dhe ndikimin me të madh se kurrë (falë armatës së kuqe që humbi në luftë mbi 20 milion ushtar) e cila u vendos mu në Berlin. Në ato rrethana Tito arriti qe te dërmoj pretendimet e luftës së drejtë të Shqiptarëve. Përmes agjenturës serbo-sllave (S. V.Tempo, D. Mugosha, M. Popoviq) që në fillim gjeti bashkëpunëtorë edhe në mesin e komunistëve shqiptar (K. Xoxe. K. Temeljko, P. Plaku etj.) që jo vetëm Kosova por edhe Shqipëria të behet si një "republikë e shtatë" dhe çështje e qeverive të Beligradit dhe të serbo-sllavisë të quajtur Jugosllavi. Kosova mbetet me një status të një "krahine autonome" (autonomna oblast), dhe ndaj saj, prapë hartohen elaborate dhe skenarë, të vjetra dhe të reja, për shpërnguljen, asimilimin keqtrajtim dhe dhunës ndaj një populli autokton. Ushtria serbo sllave vriste dhe digjte në njërën anë, ndërsa në anën tjetër akademikët dhe intelektualët shoven serb si: I. Garashanin M. Qubrilloviq, I. Andriq (fitues e çmimit "nobel") hartonin plane për të fshirë shqiptarët nga Kosova dhe faqja e dheut. Fatmirësisht populli Serb dhe Malazez dhanë edhe emra të ndritur si D. Tucoviqi, M. Miljanov, R. Zogoviq etj. ( në shek. XX) Beteja e Kosovës Ne vitin 1389, ushtria otomane e udhëhequr nga sulltan Murat I-rë dërmoj kalorësinë e bashkuar të kombeve që jetonin nën Mbretërinë e car Lazarit (me seli në Krushevac), të vet shpallurit mbret i Serbëve, Bullgarëve dhe Arbanasve, në betejën që u zhvillua në Fushën e Kosovës. Sulltan Murati vritet nga Milesh Kopiliqi, po ashtu, në këtë betejë,vritet edhe car Lazari, të cilin paraprakisht e tradhton Vuk Brankoviqi. Në anën e koalicionit të kombeve kundër ushtrisë otomane, në këtë betejë, ishin edhe prijësit e fiseve shqiptare. Kjo mbretëri Serbo-Bullgaro-Arbanase është shuar përfundimisht në vitin 1459. Ne shekullin XVII, nën presionin e Turqve, popullata autoktone, e krishterë (ortodokse dhe katolike shqiptare), e Kosovës, të prirë nga patriarku i kishës ortodokse me seli në Pejë, A. Çarnojeviq, ikin nga Kosova drejt veriut në drejtim të Hungarisë mbi-danubiane, si vend i sigurt për të jetuar dhe jashtë kufijve otoman. Popullsia e mbetur u konvertua në fenë islame dhe vazhdoi të qëndroi në vatrat e veta shekullore, kryesisht në pjesët kodrinore-malore, ndërsa, për të punuar fushat e Kosovës, pushteti turk solli dhe kolonizoi hapësirat me banorë jo vendor, të ashtuquajturit "rajë" të përkatësisë serbo-sllave si dhe me turq e me bejlerë dhe agallarë. Mirëpo, me konvertim në fenë myslimane, edhe shqiptarët filluan të integrohen në sistemin e imperatorisë turke, në të gjitha fushat dhe në të gjitha veprimtaritë e atëhershme, duke arritur të gëzojnë të gjitha gradat civile dhe ushtarake pos gradës më të lartë "padishah" të jenë "Sulltan". Pas ikjes së patriarkut A. Çarnojeviq, patrikana ortodokse u rivendos përsëri në Pejë, me insistimin e patriarkut German i cili ishte njëkohësisht edhe vëlla prej gjaku i pashait të fuqishëm të perandorisë otomane Mehmet Pasha Sokoloviqit. Konflikti në ish-Jugosllavi Kosova ka luajtur një rol të rëndësishëm në komprometimin e ideve shoviniste dhe hegjemoniste të kombit Serb në ish Jugosllavi, Serbi dhe në Kosovë. Ndodhi dekompozimi jo vetëm i një sistemi por edhe i një "shteti" i cili mashtronte masat dhe kombet me parullat demagogjike-joshëse siq ishin: "vllaznim bashkimit", "barabarësisë" etj. Pasuan vitet e rënda për shqiptarët dhe Kosovën. Më 1945 vije deri te prishja e marrëdhënieve të Jugosllavisë me Shqipërinë, pastaj në Kosovë vendoset gjendje e jashtë zakonshme-regjim ushtarak, mbahet Kuvendi në Prizren për, kinse, vet përcaktimin e kosovarëve-shqiptarëve që të bashkëngjiten me republikën e Serbisë dhe Jugollavinë, vriten dhe burgosen trimat dhe patriotët më të devotshëm të kombit(R. Berisha, B. Sadllari, H. Taha etj.). Pasojnë vitet 1957 (shpërngulja e madhe për në Turqi nën mbikëqyrjen e Titos dhe të shovenit A. Rankoviq, viti 1968 i Pranverës së madhe, i demostratave të studentëve, ku derdhet gjaku i rinisë shqiptare, këtë vit klika Titiste, kinse për keqtrajtim të shqiptarëve "sakrifikon" keqbërësin-ekzekutorin e saj A. Rankoviq. Për herë të parë, në mënyrë institucionale kuadrot dhe intelektualët kosovarë kërkojnë që të realizohen kërkesat e studentëve për Kosovën Republikë, por dhelparaku Tito, këtë kërkesë për Rapublikë e dredhoi në kërkesën për "ndryshime kushtetuese" dhe për autonomi më të gjerë për Kosovën, si pjesë konstitutive e RSF të Jugosllavisë dhe e barabartë, faktikisht dhe juridikisht me të gjitha republikat tjera përbërëse dhe me Vojvodinën -krahinë, paoshtu, autonome ( në vend të "obllast Kosova i Metohije" siq ishte tani u avansua në " Autonomna pokrajina Kosovo"). Kosova e fitoi Kushtetutën (1974), Universitetin, Akademinë, Gjykatën Kushtetuese, Supreme, Odën Ekonomike, policinë vetanake, mbrojtjen civile, disponimin me resurset natyrore, planifikimin dhe hartimin e strategjive zhvillimore, arsimimin në të gjitha nivelet, shëndetësinë dhe mirëqenien sociale etj. Këto institucione, në mënyrë të mvehtësishme, trasonin rrugën drejt ardhmërisë më të ndritur për Kosovën dhe Kosovarët. Hegjemonizmi dhe shovinizmi serb të gjitha këto i përjetoj rëndë dhe si humbje të mëdha, me Rankoviqin shkuan edhe përkrahësit e tij. Në serbi erdhën kuadro, kinse, më të reformuar dhe pa ngarkesa nacionaliste, por, pas vdekjes së Titos (1980) ata shoven u ringjallën, ose vetëm ishin të kamufluar, dhe filluan ofensivën, në të gjitha frontet, ndaj çdo gjëje që ishte shqiptare-kosovare, filluan vrasjet, dhuna, keqtrajtimet, manipulimet me metodat më të ndryshme dhe vetëm për një qëllim që ta rikthejnë edhe njëherë Kosovën në "Kosovo i Metohija", që ata të trajnojnë shqiptarët si të bëhen të urtë dhe të ndershëm ( qytetarë të ndershëm ) nën patrullën e patriotizmit ndaj atdheut Jugosallav. Viti 1981, prapë pranvera studentore. Në Kosovë demonstrata të studentëve në Prishtinë dhe në të gjitha qytetet e Kosovës, prapë ndërhyrje policore ushtarake, derdhet gjaku i rinisë shqiptare dhe flijohen bijtë dhe bijat më të guximshme. Ndërhyjnë tani edhe politika pan Jugosllave, demonstratat i gjykojnë si armiqësore, nacionaliste, separatiste, irredentiste , të gjitha këto iu duken pak, tani e zbulojnë edhe një mëlmesë këtij zhargoni ia shtojnë edhe "kundërrevolucionare". Gjatë viteve 1981 gjer në vitin 1989 me qindra shqiptar të vrarë, me mijëra të burgosur dhe të keqtrajtuar nëpër burgjet serbe dhe jugosllave. Serbia me tempo të përshpejtuar bënte presion për ta bërë sa ma parë Kosovën "oblast Kosovo i metohije", për të marr të gjitha ingirencat shtetërore që i përkisnin. Kosova të bëhet "Kosovo i Metohija" ashtu siç ishte menjëherë pas LNQ-së dhe para ndryshimeve kushtetuese të viteve 1970-1974. Këtë e komunikoj edhe triumfalisht me 28 qershor 1989 edhe në Gazimestan, ku u organizua një pelegrinazh panserb nga të gjitha trevat e ish Jugosllavisë dhe për të kulmuar duke u çfryrë tani edhe me parulla kërcënuese, dhe me luftë, edhe ndaj kombeve te tjera të Jugosllavisë. Në vitin 1990 e bëri qfar deshi, Kosova u bë prapë "obllast Kosovo i Metohija", u shpërbenë të gjitha institucionet e Kosovës, por ish deputetët e Kuvendit të Kosovës, të nxjerrur jashtë ndërtesës - sallës së Kuvendit të Kosovës, para hyrjes e lexuan dhe e bënë publike Deklaratën Kushtetuese (Prishtinë 2 korrik 1990). Ndërsa me 7 shtator 1990, në Kaçanik deputet e Kuvendit te Republikës së Kosovës shpallën Pavarësinë. Shqiptarët masovikisht përkrahen këto vendime-dokumente, pushteti serb filloj spastrimin etnik dhe përzënien nga puna të gjithë atyre që nuk ishin lojal ndaj pushteti "të ri" të instaluar serb. Gjendja ekonomike dhe sociale e popullit u acarua së tepërmi, filluan organizimet e një sistemi paralel shëndetësor dhe arsimor i cili vet financohej. Diaspora shqiptare u aktivizua maksimalisht në ofrimin e çdo ndihme jo vetëm për familjarët por edhe për popullin në tërësi si dhe për sistemin e pushtetit paralel. Krenaria dhe dinjiteti ishin mbi të gjitha, sakrificat përballeshin me solidaritet kolektiv mbarëkombëtarë. Filluan të organizohen edhe bërthamat e para për vetëmbrojtje dhe mbrojtje të përgjithshme. Lufta kaploi ish republikat Jugosllave , duke filluar me Slloveninë, Kroacinë dhe Bosnje e Hercegovinën. Kosova ishte e stërmbushur me armatime të rënda dhe me forca policore, ushtarake dhe paramilitare serbe. Formacionet e organizuara të UÇK-së, të udhëhequra nga Komandanti legjendar Adem Jashari, i dolën përballë armikut shekullor dhe bënë luftën, sakrifikuan jetën për të mbrojtur popullin duke fituar edhe beteja të lavdishme gjatë viteve 1997, 1998 dhe 1999. Kjo rezistencë heroike ndërgjegjësoi botën dhe shtetet demokratike si dhe qendrat e vendosjes. Ndërhyri edhe diplomacia e miqve të kombit dhe atdheut. Kushtrimit iu përgjigjen të gjithë, depot e armëve iu hapen, trimat dhe armët vinin nga çdo anë, kufiri shqiptaro-shqiptar u thye, u krijuan edhe territore të lira. Serbia hakmerrej me masakra si në Llaushë, Prekaz, Gllogjan, Rogovë, Reçak, Studime, Llukar, Sllovi... Ndërhyri Evropa me mision vëzhgues (KVM-portokalli) që udhëhiqej nga Ambasadori nderuar William Wallker. Ambasadori dhe i mirënjohuri Riqard Hollbruk, i ngarkuari nga Presidenti Klinton për çështjet e Ballkanit, vënë kontaktet e drejtpërdrejta me UÇK-në (Junik, takimi me kom. Lumin ). Pas masakrës së Reçakut z. W. Wallker jep kualifikimin si vepër e rëndë krimi e kryer nga forcat serbe ndaj popullsisë civile. Bota demokratike reagoi, ndërhyri edhe diplomacia, u organizua konferenca në Francë (Konferenca e Rambujesë) ku palë e bisedimeve ishin pushteti serb, Kosova përfaqësohej nga Ekipi heterogjen kosovar, intelektual, publicist dhe luftëtarë (I. Rugova, H. Thaçi, R. Qosja,J. Krasniqi, R. Buja, A. Bajrami, V. Surroi, B. Shala, B. Kosumi etj) i cili kryesohej nga Z. Hashim Thaçi, komisar politik i UÇK- së, takimi i parë dështoi sepse pala serbe nuk nënshkroi marrëveshjen, u paralajmërua vazhdimi. Pasoi edhe ndërhyrja ushtarake e NATO-s (me 24 mars 1999) dhe e bashkësisë ndërkombëtare për ndaljen e gjakderdhjes së popullsisë së pafajshme dhe duarthatë si dhe të represionit shtetërorë Serb mbi shqiptarët shumicë në Kosovë. Me marrëveshjen e Kumanovës, pas 74 ditë bombardimesh nga NATO ndaj forcave serbe dhe pikave strategjike në tërë Serbinë, serbi dhe Millosheviqi kapitulloi, çizmja serbe një herë e përgjithmonë iku nga Kosova për tu mos kthyer kurrë. Të shpërngulurit u kthyen në vatrat e tyre të djegura, jeta rifilloi, rindërtimi u ndihmua, por edhe plagët mbeten të hapura për të kidnapuarit nga ushtria serbe gjatë tërheqjes, ishin me mija pleq e të rijë, gra e fëmijë. Bartën me veti të gjallë e të vdekur për të humbur gjurmët e krimit. Kosova e pasur në miniera dhe minerale ka qenë gjithmonë cak i hegjemonisë serbomadhe e cila ka dashur që Kosovën ta nënshtroj dhe popullsisë së saj shumicë shqiptarëve tua humb identitetin kombëtar. Sipas propagandës serbe, Kosova është djep i kombit serb, nëse kanë harruar ndonjë djep gjëkundi, duke punuar dhe shërbyer në pronat e agallarëve dhe bejlerëve, "raja" serbe atë e ka lënë pak më në veri të Kosovës ku edhe u themelua shteti i parë serb Ras (Rashka e sotme).Kështu që Kosova sipas serbëve duhet "mbrojtur" sepse me këtë "mbrohet" hegjemonia serbomadhe.(E-04-OA) Politika Kushtetuta e Kosovës :'''''Artikulli kryesor: Kushtetuta e Kaçanikut Kushtetuta e Kosovës është baza e Republikës së Kosovës. Kushtetuta e Kaçanikut e cila është nxjerrur nga Kuvendi i Reublikës së Kosovës më 10 shtator 1990 është e bazuar në Deklaraten e Pavasisë të shpalluar më 2 korrik 1990. Pas luftës që Republika e Kosovës ka pasur me Okupatorët Serb të prirë nga qeveria e Sllobodan Millosheviqit dhe Armata Popullore e Jugosllavisë dhe ndërhyrjes së NATO-s OKB-së në konflikt, banorët e Kosovës edhe përkundër presioneve nga administruesit e dërguar nga OKB-ja punojnë për ta zbatuar plotësisht në teritorin e Kosovës edhe pse ajo në një mënyrë a tjetren pengohet nga OKB-ja dhe Republika e Serbisë. Marëdhëniet e jashtme Marrëdhëniet e jashtme nuk janë nën kompetencat e IPVQ-ve por janë kompetencë e rezervuar e UNMIK-ut gjegjësiusht të Përfaqësuesit Special të Sekretarit të Përgjithëshëm të Kombeve të Bashkuarar (PSSP-së). Dokumente të udhëtimit të leshuara nga UNMIK-u njihen nga më se 100 shtete të botës. Mirëpo këto dokumente udhëtimi në teritorin e Serbisë nuk vlejnë, ndersa ne teritorin e Malit Zi varresishte prej personelit te administrates Malazeze ato edhe pranohen. Qe nga viti 2000, Kosova ka nenshkruar disa marrveshje kryesishte me vendet e Ballkanit.dhe jan kryesisht ekonomike Rregullimi i brendshëm |right|thumb|[[Flamuri i Presidentit Kosoves|Flamuri i Presidentit]] :Artikulli kryesor : Misioni i Organizatës Kombeve të Bashkuara në Kosovë - UNMIK Kosova, në bazë të Rezolutës 1242 është nën Protektoriatin e Këshillit Sigurimit të Organizatës Kombeve të Bashkuara, çka nënkupton Administrim të përkohshëm të Kosovës nga kjo organizatë e cila këtë e bënë me Misionin e saj në Kosovë të njohur me shkurtesen UNMIK. Misioni i Organizatës Kombeve të Bashkuara në Kosovë (UNMIK) udhëhiqet nga Autoriteti i Përfaqësuesit Special të Sekretarit të Përgjithshëm të OKB-së . :Artikulli kryesor : Institucionet e Përkohëshme Mirëpo, me kalimin e kohës, sipas Rezolutës 1242, UNMIK-u kishte për detyrë dhe i ndihmoi vendorët në krijimin e Institucioneve të Përkohëshme Vetqeverisëse të Kosovës (IPVQ), së pari me forminin e Këshillit Përkohshëm Administrativ-(KPA), ku ishin të përfaqësuara të gjitha grupet politike dhe bashkësitë etnike që jetojnë në Kosovë. Në vitin 2001 nxjerr Kornizën Kushtetuese të Kosovës, dokument i cili është miratuar me konsenzus në mes të strukturave ndërkombtare dhe UNMIK-ut në njëren anë dhe atyre vendore të KPA-së. Në bazë të Kornizës Kushtetuese fillon ndërtimi i institusioneve vendore si dhe funksionalizimi dhe demokratizimi i tyre nën mbikqyrjen ndërkombëtare. Njihet e drejta për krijimin e institucioneve vetëqeverisëse, si ato qendrore ashtu edhe lokale, përmes zgjedhjeve të lira dhe votës së lirë të qytetarëve për të dy nivelet e pushtetit. Kosova fiton të drejtën që të ketë Presidentin e Kosovës ( me Kabinetin e Presidentit ), Parlamentin e Kosovës ( të përbërë nga 120 ulëse, 100 ulëse për deputetët e zgjedhur nga vota e lirë, ndërsa, pavarësisht nga rezultatet e zgjedhjeve dhe numrit të fituar të votave, 10 ulëse janë të rezervuara për deputet e minoritetit serb si dhe 10 të tjera të rezervuara për minoritetet tjera si turq, egjiptas, boshnjak, ashkali, rom etj. ). Kryetari dhe Kryesia e Parlamentit, Komisionet dhe Grupet parlamentare ), dhe Qeverinë e Kosovës,( Kryeministri, ministrat dhe zëvendës ministrat ) . Funksionarët e këtyre institucioneve do të jenë të zgjedhur me votën e lirë të kosovarëve si dhe, njëkohësisht, edhe të pranuara nga UNMIK-u. :Artikulli kryesor : Zgjedhjet parlamentare Deri tani Kosova ka kaluar nëpër dy palë zgjedhje qendrore dhe lokale, të vlersuara nga strukturat dhe vëzhguesit ndërkombtarë si mjaft të suksesëshme dhe demokratike. Pas zgjedhjeve të para në nivel qendrorë, pushteti udhëhiet nga Koalicioni i gjërë-gjithpërfshirës (partitë më të mëdha politike si dhe minoritarët), ndërsa, pas zgjedhjeve të dyta të mbajtura gjat vitit 2004, koalicioni qeverisës përbëhet nga LDK dhe AAK, ndërsa partitë tjera siq janë: PDK, ORA, PLK, PD, LPK mbeten në opozitë, ndërsa partitë politike të minoriteteve përfaqësohen sipas vendeve të rezervuara për ta sipas Kornizës Kushtetuese. |right|thumb|[[Stampa:Kosova|Kosova dhe regjionet]] :Artikulli kryesor : Agjensioni Kosovar i Mirëbesimit Në fushën e jurisprudencës, ekonomi (AKM-Agjensioni Kosovar i Mirëbesimit për privatizimin e pronës dhe ndërmarrjeve shoqerore) dhe në doganat përgjegjësitë janë pjesërisht të bartura te vendorët. :Artikulli kryesor : Trupat Mbrojtëse të Kosovës dhe Shërbimi Policor i Kosovës Mbrojtja, siguria dhe marrëdhëniet ndërkombëtare, tani për tani, janë e drejtë e rezervuar e UNMIK-ut. Në sferën e mbrojtjes dhe sigurisë janë duke u funksionalizuar dhe pavarësuar, hap pas hapi, edhe institucionet vendore si TMK (Trupat Mbrojtëse të Kosovës)dhe SHPK (Shërbimi Policor i Kosovës), të cilat janë nën përkujdesin dhe mbikqyrjen e strukturave të UNMIK-ut, por të udhëhequra nga vendorët. :Artikulli kryesor : Standarti Demokratik në Kosovë Kosova si një vend multietnik dhe multikonfesional, demokratik dhe i barabartë për të gjithë dhe stabil është në prosperitet të një zhvillimi të qëndrushëm dhe me perspektivë në integrimet euro-atlantike. E drejta në kthim, në pronë, në lëvizje të lirë dhe në krijimin e një mjedisi të shëndoshë dhe tolerant për të gjithë qytetarët e Kosovës, janë disa prej parakushteve që duhet të plotësohen, si nga institucionet ashtu edhe nga popullsia shumicë e Kosovës, në menyrë që, sa më parë,me Standarte të arrihet edhe Pavarsia si status i vetëm për Kosovën. Viti 2005 paraqet fillimin e mbarimit të çështjes në zgjidhjen e statusit përfundimtarë të Kosovës. Kosova e pavarur është zgjidhja e vetme që garanton stabilitet të qëndrueshëm në tërë regjionin e Ballkanit, sepse, vetëm të barabart mund të hyjmë në Evropën e bashkuar''.(E-04-OA)'' Gjeografia Regjionet e Kosovës *Regjioni i Gjakovës me komunat Gjakovë, Deçan *Regjioni i Gjilanit me komunat Gjilan, Kamenicë, Viti *Regjioni i Mitrovicës me komunat Mitrovicë, Vushtrri, Zveqan, Zubin Potok, Leposaviq, Skenderaj *Regjioni i Pejës me komunat Pejë, Istog, Klinë *Regjioni i Prizrenit me komunat Prizren, Rahovec,Dragash, Suharekë, Malishevë *Regjioni i Prishtinës me komunat Prishtinë, Obiliq, Fushë Kosovë, Lypjan, Novobërdë, Podujevë, Gllogovc *Regjioni i Ferizajit me komunat Ferizaj, Shtime, Kaqanik, Shtërpcë *(Regjion i administruar nga Serbia dhe Mali i Zi) **Regjioni i Preshevës me komunat Preshevë, Bujanoc, Medvegjë. Ekonomia ::Oda Ekonomike e Kosovësose shkurtesa OEK OEK-ja është organizatë profesionale jofitimprurëse dhe subjekt juridik i pavarur i Kosovës. Selia e OEK-së është në Prishtinë, dheajo udhëhiqet nga Besim Beqaj. Demografia *Popullsia Gjithsejt 2 100 000 (vlerësim nga M. Limani-1992) *Dendësia e Popullsisë 175 p/km2 *Grupet Etnike **Shqiptarë 90% **Serb 8% **Grupet tjera etnike 2% *Shpërndarja sipas moshës **0-14 vjet 33% **15-64 vjet 61% **65 e me të vjetër 6% Kultura Teatri i Kosovës Të tjera * Telekomunikacioni :PTK * Transporti :Kosova Airline - Air Prishtina - Kosovatrans - UNMIK Railways * Ushtria :TMK * Pushime :Brezovica - Banja e Kllokoti - Banja e Burimit Lidhje të jashtme Pro UN * Qeveria e protektoriatit (UNMIK) - United Nations Mission in Kosovo ** Radio e UNMIK-ut UNMIKonline ** Agjensia e lajmeve e UNMIK-ut UNMIK Press ** UNMIK Working Group ** Gazeta zyrtare e UNMIK-utUNMIK Officia Gazette ** www.nato.int - KFOR - Kosovo Force ** Assembly of Kosovo - Assembly of Kosovo ** Kosovo Prime Minister - Prime Minister of Kosovo ** Statistical Office of Kosovo - governmental agency of statistics ** EU Mission in Kosovo (EUMIK) ** Citys in Kosovo ** Economic Initiative for Kosovo - "...latest news, analysis and publications from the Kosovar economy" ** (http://www.unmikonline.org/tv/tv.htmRTK - Kosova's public television (news in albanian, serbian, turkish and roma) ** KLC Kosovo Law Center ** Ministry of Edu.Sci. and Tech. ** MINISTRY OF TRANSPORT AND COMMUNICATIONS ** Ministry of Agriculture, Forestry and Rural Development of Kosovo ** Ministry of Environment and Spatial Planning ** UNMIK structure * OSZE Mission in Kosovo (OMIK) * European Stability Initiative (ESI) * The International Crisis Group Pro-Shqiptare * Kosovareport - A comprehensive blog in english with news from local, regional and international media * KosovaLive - Independent news agency with some news in english * Kosova Information Center - LDK's news agency (albanian only) * http://www.kosovabiz.com - Business directory (albanian only) * Albanian.com - general information * Kosovo Crisis Center - Serbian Massacres of Albanians * General information from Beqiraj.com (in german) * General information from Beqiraj.com (in albanian) * ar:كوسوفو ast:Kosovo bg:Косово bs:Kosovo ca:Kosovo cs:Kosovo da:Kosovo de:Kosovo en:Kosovo eo:Kosovo es:Kosovo et:Kosovo fi:Kosovo fr:Kosovo he:קוסובו ומטוחיה hr:Kosovo hu:Koszovó id:Kosovo it:Kosovo ja:コソボ ko:코소보 lt:Kosovas mk:Косово nds:Kosovo nl:Kosovo no:Kosovo pl:Kosowo i Metohija pt:Kosovo ru:Косово sr:Косово и Метохија sv:Kosovo zh:科索沃